


Amore ‘sottomarino’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un maremoto [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marine Corps, Trains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I sentimenti di Hermeppo e Kobi sono ben celati.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 12. Hai mai preso il treno? No? Allora possiamo dire che sono la tua prima volta!?





	Amore ‘sottomarino’

Amore ‘sottomarino’

 

Hermeppo guardò dal finestrino del treno le persone che si susseguivano sulla banchina e si voltò, sentendo un sospiro.

Sgranò gli occhi e s’illuminò, riconoscendo il secondo occupante della cabina-letto, che aveva appena finito di sistemare tutte le valigie sulla cappelliera.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si schiarì la gola. L’altro lo guardò di sottecchi e lo ignorò.

Il treno partì quando erano entrambi seduti, facendoli ondeggiare leggermente all’inizio.

“Ciao” salutò amichevole Hermeppo.

< La sfortuna di essere nella stessa cabina di una persona che odio > pensò il secondo, stringendo le labbra.

Hermeppo si guardò i piedi, le mani, osservò di nuovo fuori dal finestrino alcuni alberi che sfrecciavano e deglutì.

“Ti ricordi di me? Oh, sì, certo che ti ricordi” tentò di approcciarsi. Giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Kobi… Hai mai preso il treno?” chiese.

L’altro sbuffò e scosse il capo.

“No? Allora possiamo dire che sono la tua prima volta!?” domandò.

Kobi s’irrigidì e alzò lo sguardo, i loro occhi s’incontrarono ed entrambi respirarono più piano, rumorosamente.

“Cosa ti sfugge del fatto che ti odio? Quando ero bambino mia hai puntato una pistola contro” gli ricordò Kobi.

Hermeppo si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Senti, era scarica. Ero solo un ragazzo che aveva alzato il gomito.

Volevo rubare quella stupida bottiglia. Tu nonno Garp stesso non mi ha denunciato, solo fatto massacrare di botte da tuo cugino Rufy” si difese.

“Cosa ti fa credere che io abbia il loro stesso buon cuore?” chiese gelido Kobi.

Hermeppo indicò la divisa militare che indossava e disse: “Ti sei imbarcato anche tu in questa missione umanitaria. Siamo gli unici del nostro plotone e tu, nel frattempo, potevi anche fare domanda per un avanzamento di carriera”.

“Bah. Se tuo padre non fosse stato un Marine non ti avrebbero mai arruolato” si lamentò Kobi.

“Penso che averti incontrato su questo treno, per il tuo primo viaggio oltretutto, sia un segno del destino” disse Hermeppo. Si sporse in avanti, Kobi rabbrividì quando i loro visi furono a due dita di distanza e si tirò indietro, con il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Ti guardo da lontano da molto tempo. Non sei più il bambino impacciato con gli occhiali e le lentiggini che aveva una cotta per me. Sei un elegante giovane uomo che si è fatto notare e ha ottenuto un ruolo di spicco” gli disse.

< E so che non mi odi davvero. Mio padre non mi ha aiutato a realizzare il mio sogno di entrare in marina, sei stato tu. Lui mi odiava, la pistola scarica era una delle tante con cui lui mi minacciava, ma lasciandole cariche.

Il giorno in cui tua madre è morta ti sono rimasto accanto, hai pianto sulla mia spalla, ti ho aiutato a rialzarti dall’angolo in cui eri caduto prostrato. Questo tu non lo hai mai dimenticato > rifletté, calandosi gli occhiali da sole a fascia.

“Questa cosa sa tanto di stalker” borbottò Kobi. Era arrossì e le sue labbra erano diventate rosso fuoco.

“Mi permetti di chiederti scusa?” chiese Hermeppo.

“Meritatela sul campo la mia rinnovata fiducia. Non stiamo andando a giocare” rispose Kobi.

< Entrambi abbiamo già avuto delle missioni, conosciamo gli orrori della guerra, ma… ci vuole niente per perdere la sanità mentale. Quanti ho visto tornare con lo stress post-traumatico, tanti altri venire uccisi come disertori > rifletté.

“Certo” rispose Hermeppo e Kobi l’osservò.

“Da vicino è bello come lo ricordavo. Con quell’aria un po’ da stupido, un po’ da cattivo ragazzo > si disse.

“Sarà un viaggio fare questo ‘primo’ viaggio da solo con lei, in questa cuccetta” disse Hermeppo.

“Non mi guardare dormire” borbottò Kobi, mentre anche le sue orecchie arrossivano.

< Punto al non farti dormire entro la fine del viaggio. Ti conquisterò e ti avrò, so che non mi hai dimenticato > giurò Hermeppo.


End file.
